If you can't hang
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: The title says it all. Lauren turns into a cheat, leaving Jax a mess.


_Met a girl at seventeen  
Thought she meant the world to me,  
So I gave her everything,  
She turned out to be a cheat  
Said she'd been thinking for a long time  
And she found somebody new  
I've been thinking that this whole time_

Jax sat in his living room, staring down at the picture in his hands. He was holding a picture of him and Lauren, together on the beach. He knew that he shouldn't be holding onto the past, but he couldn't help it; she was the one he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. When she came out and told him that she had found someone knew, someone better, his entire life came crashing down. He felt like he was useless, he felt like he was nothing; he couldn't believe that the love of his life would ever do that to him.

_Well I never thought you'd stay  
That's okay  
I hope he takes your filthy heart  
And then he throws you away someday  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

As much as he hated to admit it, he honestly hoped that Lauren's newest boyfriend kicked her to the curb. He hoped that she was forced to endure the same amount of pain that she put him through; it was only fair that she felt heartache as well. Lauren needed to understand what kind of hell she put him through all because she found "mr. right."

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door_

_I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

Jax couldn't believe how big of a fool he was. He actually thought that he had found someone that he could settle down with, maybe eventually start a family with as well. She certainly proved him wrong. Jax wanted to move on and find some actually worth wasting his time on, but he knew that Lauren would always be in his mind. She was the first girl that he ever gave his heart to, she was the first one that ever made him feel worth living for something more than the club.

_You're the lowest type  
You're the lowest_

_I met a girl stuck in her ways  
She found a boy she knew she'd change  
I changed my clothes, my hair, my face  
To watch us go our separate ways  
She said we've grown apart for sometime  
But then she found somebody new  
I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do_

Lauren had made Jax want to change his life for the better during the short time that they were together. He changed his way of thinking, he actually dressed nicer when he was around her, and he put on a better attitude. He wanted her to be proud to call him his girlfriend, but obviously that wasn't enough. She still had to kick him to the curb like an old ragdoll. "I hope he fucking ruins you." Jax mumbled, throwing the picture frame across the room, smirking as the glass shattered. He was done with her.

_Stay the hell away,  
While I sit here by myself  
And figure out how I got this way  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door_

If Jax continued to think about her, he was going to end up driving himself insane. He couldn't let the thoughts of his unfaithful ex consume his mind any longer. It was going to eat him alive. Jax had to move on, he had to get to a point in his life where he was happier than he ever had been before. Nobody liked seeing him hurt, helping himself would be the best decision he ever made.

_I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_I don't want to get things confused  
She said she'd never settle for someone she couldn't use  
So now I gotta call the doctor  
So he can prescribe me medication  
So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way _

Pushing himself off of the couch, he quickly grabbed every picture in the house that contained Lauren's face. He wasn't going to torture himself anymore, not when he had something else to live for. He had the club and his well, his new girlfriend. Things weren't exactly serious between the two of them, but he wasn't going to let Lauren's memory come between them. Jax threw the photos in a box, smirking as he kicked them in the closet; she wasn't needed any longer.

_I met a girl at twenty-three  
Knew she meant the world to me,  
So I gave her everything,  
And she did the same for me_

Even though Jax was still hung up on his ex, he knew that he had found someone better. He had been dating Tara, a woman who actually liked him for him. She didn't try to change him like Lauren did and she definitely wasn't going to kick him to the curb. Jax would do anything in the world for Tara, but more importantly, she would do the same for him; that was something he could never say about his cheating ex lover.

_Imagine that!  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face  
No you're such a pretty, pretty face  
Well, oh yeah...  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face  
No you're such a pretty, pretty face_

Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his blonde hair. Life was going to be getting better. Lauren was just another notch on his bed post; she meant nothing. She needed to learn that she couldn't treat people like shit and get away with it. Hopefully the fool that she was with would see through her front and push her aside; she didn't deserve anything but the lowest type. Someone that would match her type.

_I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby  
Would you please stay and please be mine, baby  
Would you please stay and come inside, baby  
Would you please stay and please be mine?_

This is where it ended, this is where it stopped. From that moment on, Jax swore to himself that he was never going to let himself think about Lauren again. He had someone knew, someone better in his life. He was going to devote his time and his heart to Tara; she was the one who deserved it. He had to admit that it was nice while it lasted, but it was time to move on. Today marked a new beginning in his life.


End file.
